


Home

by biasedwriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: Because that's possible, F/M, Hyogi has a female best friend, Hyogi stop singing Justin Bieber songs, Male-Female Friendship, they pull each other's legs and have great fun, they're each other's safe space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biasedwriting/pseuds/biasedwriting
Summary: “You know, nostalgia and stuff.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sanghyuk's birthday in 2017.

If someone saw how much she bickered with Han Sanghyuk, they would believe that the two were mortal enemies out to murder each other. But if one knew how long the two of them had known each other and how much they had stuck by each other through both thick and thin they would know that Han Sanghyuk valued her over the world and it was the same with her. She was with him whole time he was going through training at Jellyfish, and he with her through her tough times through high school and college. All in all, even though it seemed like the two wanted to kill each other, they loved each other dearly and couldn’t imagine life without the other.

So as his birthday came close and Sanghyuk was busy trying to decide what to record as a gift to his fan, she arrived in their dorm with a box full of photographs from back home with a giant grin on her face when Sanghyuk opened the door. He had texted her asking for suggestions, but he didn’t entirely expect her to turn up with a box full of memories.

“I’m pretty sure you’ll never figure it out without me.” she said, inviting herself in and dropping the box beside the couch as she tossed herself on in and peered into his laptop.

“Invading my privacy as always, also where did you get all those photos?” Sanghyuk remarked as she grinned back at him and patted the space next to her. He nearly crushed her as he half sat on her and half sprawled across the couch. Not that she was new to him acting like a child. She whacked him on the shoulder as he refused to shift.

“Move your fat ass or I’m putting up half naked baby pictures on SNS. You might be hot Hyuk Oppa to the world, but you’ll always be a loser to me.”

“Tell meeee.” Hyuk attempted to crush her further with his weight as she rolled her eyes and pinched his calf making him squirm.

“Your mum gave them to me since Kkomae wanted baby pictures for your birthday video. So as the awesome best friend that I am, I brought them with me. I have some which my mum took as well.” she shot him a peace sign before shoving his legs off and peering into his laptop again. She tugged at his ear “listen, try any other artist than Justin Beiber. Some variety won’t kill you.” 

“What’s wrong with Justin Beiber?!” Sanghyuk defended as she rolled her eyes.

“Everything, now seriously, let’s look for some fun stuff. Maybe go through those pictures and video tapes and find something you might have heard as a kid. How about Michael Jackson? Hmm?” she waved towards the box of photographs as Hyuk picked it up.

“I’d have to do a dance cover rather than a song cover if it’s Michael Jackson. I really want to sing and show Starlights that I can.” he mumbled, flipping through the pictures in the box, half draped across the couch on his stomach because sitting was too much of a hassle. He received a whack on the butt from her causing him to turn around and glare while pretending to be offended.

“I’m pretty sure Starlights knew you could sing from the very beginning. Which is probably why they cry over the fact that you have more lines in the new songs - Jelpi has finally realized too.” she said before getting up and heading into the kitchen to make some coffee. He found it funny how she made herself at home wherever the dorm was. How she made things feel comfortable and homely when she was around as well. Sure, the dorm had become home over the years, but she always brought with her a sense of familiarity and comfort that he cherished greatly.

The box full of memories helped greatly too as he flipped through photographs, recollecting, laughing as nostalgia set in aided heavily by her running commentary about how he had grown from a cute kid into a weird giant.

“Oh shut up noooona, you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Piss off, I’m just three months older.” she grumbled as she leaned against his shoulder and pointed at another picture and called him a potato nose before poking his nose with a ‘boop’. Then began the inevitable bickering and playful shoving until she told him he should sing Photograph by Nickleback just for the heck of it.

“You know, nostalgia and stuff.”

“Please, do you not have any better suggestions?” his mouth twisted into a frown as she shrugged before scrolling through various song-lists before quickly getting daunted and giving up with a huff.

“I don’t know, you find a love song with photographs.” she said as he turned to the laptop screen and she picked up more pictures and began sorting them out late into the night. Sanghyuk, now used to the odd sleep patterns continued looking, listening to different possible samples. At around three she was fast asleep on his shoulder and he leaned back on the couch to ensure she wasn’t disturbed, he pressed a kiss on her temple entirely out of habit before clicking on one of the suggestions which related photographs and love. He smiled when the song played, apparently Ed Sheeran was the artist of choice this time.

She sat through the recordings, she took the videos for the video (because she wanted to see what pictures he had selected), and she arrived on his birthday with cake and party poppers for him and the rest of VIXX. Sanghyuk couldn’t help but marvel at how much she made herself a part of his life because she knew it was hard for him to do that himself. She threw herself at him, tackling him into a hug with a loud “happy birthday loser!” before kissing him on the cheek as he twirled her around (Hakyeon felt motion sick on her behalf). He grinned, hugging her back as she jabbered about how it was time for him to stop growing in size and have his brain grow instead (Taekwoon agreed) and all he could do in response is ruffle her hair and gaze at her as she continued rambling.

She was his partner in crime, his best friend, his comfort, his rock, and most importantly, she was home.


End file.
